Anything But Ordinary
by xxRebelxxYell
Summary: PAUSED FOR NOW. Rachel Sawyer, Slytherin Princess, can't seem to figure anything out. Who she is, what she wants, what side she's on or what is even right. Will a certain red head be what she needs? Or will a fellow Slytherin be her savior?
1. Run

_**So I had this put up for a while, and I felt a bit unhappy with it. Plus I kind of abandoned it…but now, I have a whole new plot in store and I'm actually revising all the chapters, including this one. (: So if you'd like you can read it over or just not read it at all ^_^"**_

_**I don't own any of J.K.R's characters, story, or plotline…as much as I wish I did. **_

**-Prologue- **

'Grandma! Grandma! Can you believe that I'll be going to Hogwarts! This is the train right? Wow, I wonder what the school looks like? It's probably better than what the books said! What house will I be in?" The little eleven year old girl rambled on and on, her dark locks bouncing back and forth as her face radiated with excitement.

"Slytherin of course; don't ask foolish questions!" snapped the old woman, with venom and pride dripping from her every word. Her face screamed 'pure blood' and her demeanor depicted nothing less than royalty. "Now, you will calm yourself down and act like a proper young lady. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Grandmother, I'm sorry." mumbled the little girl, dropping her head in shame. Her amber eyes flickered from the wise, bitter old women to the large, black train. Straightening out her back and squaring her shoulders, she stood on the platform with her grandmother, whose face was void of any emotion. The girl however, wanted, hoped to be everything her grandmother wanted, but everything she did…was never good enough.

With no hug or any sign of affection the old woman said good bye to her granddaughter and turned to leave. Waving to the retreating figure of her grandmother, the little girl got on the train, feeling empty and alone. Aimlessly walking, she hoped to find an empty compartment. After walking for quite a while, she stumbled upon one, but alas, it was occupied by two boys, one with black hair and one with bright orange.

"H-hi...I'm sorry, there isn't anymore room, do you mind if I sit here?' Stuttered the poor girl; beginning to feel extremely nervous under their gaze.

The raven haired boy smiled at her, nodding his head while the red haired boy turned the same reddish shade as his hair.

"I'm Rachel Sawyer by the way." Began the girl, while sitting down next to the red haired boy.

"I'm R-r-Ron Weasley" muttered the poor boy sitting next to her, shifting even closer to the window.

Chuckling, the girl looked at the raven haired boy, closely analyzing his features. His glasses were taped in the middle, his clothes were worn out and ratty, and his hair was adorably messy. What entranced her the most, were his beautiful emerald eyes, and his thunder shaped scar. Even as an eleven year old boy, he seemed to have endured a lot…his eyes said it all. "You must be Harry Potter. Am I correct?" The boy nodded his head 'yes', automatically feeling embarrassed by her question. "My grandma told me that you are a very bad kid. She doesn't like you very much."

A solemn look washed across the boys face and the compartment got extremely quiet. The girl however, had a huge grin plastered on her face. "But I don't see why, you seem nice and down right harmless. I think we should be friends!" Right after she had said that, conversation broke loose and the three quickly became friends, in addition to a curly haired girl named Hermione Granger. By her demeanor, Hermione came off as a not-it-all, but she had a good heart, and that was enough for Rachel.

**-Chapter One -**Run

**~Five Years Later**

The compartment door slid open and I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing that memory to the back of my mind. These stupid flashbacks will be the death of me…seriously.

"I know you're not sleeping love." I let out a frustrated groan and the cocky voice broke me out of my thoughts. "You know Sawyer, with noises like that it's hard to keep you out of my fantasies." I opened my eyes and saw myself staring at a pair of gorgeous blue ones.

I chuckled and let out a cocky smile of my own. "Sod off Malfoy." I heard an 'ouch' escape from his lips, followed by a 'You know you want me.'

Rolling my eyes, I stared out the compartment window. The train hadn't moved yet, and I saw all the families saying their good-byes. It was quite a sad sight actually. The bitter hag, that I have the benefit of calling my grandmother, doesn't even stick around long enough to say good-bye. Not that I'd really want her to at this point.

"Anyways, how was your summer Draco?"

"Actually, extremely boring, with Parkinson following me around all summer."

"I thought you'd like that. After all…she is quite a _pleasant_ girl."

"Ha-ha shut it Sawyer. And exactly where were you, seeing that you couldn't drop bye and give me a summer _present_" He smirked his 'Draco' smirk at me and sat down beside me. The sun shone from the window, not only making his hair glow but his icy blue eyes come off angelic. But I knew all too well, Draco was anything but an angel.

"Right, keep telling yourself that, and I was busy, that's all. Speaking of Pugsly, where is that lovely girl?"

I saw a hint of disgust flash across Draco's face. "I don't care, hopefully lost somewhere. Honestly, you'd think that tart would understand the meaning of no…"

I laughed at the blonde. "The same should go for you, no? Okay, but what about Blaise and Danielle?"

"What princess, I'm not good enough for you?"

Every time he called me princess, it made me want to puke. It was a title I had acquired in my second year, and something I was proud off up until last year. Now, Slytherin Princess just sounds nauseating. If you haven't figured out yet, yeah, I'm in Slytherin, shocked? Don't be. Pure-blood, money, power, arrogance, I fit the description of a Slytherin more than perfectly. A few years ago, I had made a name for myself in this school, a title, a place that I wasn't willing to give up, just yet. A title like that however, came with consequences, especially when you're a Slytherin with some-what of a conscience. You were to follow a set of unwritten rules, rules that basically dictated for you to be the biggest git. Now if you think I'm the type of girl that overcomes all of that, realizes she's not a Slytherin, her parents used to be Gryffindors, and in the end everybody loves her…you're still stuck in fairy land. Truth is, I **am** a Slytherin, I **am** a prat, and I am pretty damn positive I come from a **long** line of asses.

Shrugging off his comment, I looked at the blue eyed boy "So where _is _my darling best friend?"

"Babe, I'm right here, no need to look." I gave him a look, causing him to laugh some more.

His laughter ceased, "Probably snogging Zabini in the bathroom. "I saw a hint of anger and jealousy in his eyes. It was maybe the second week of school when I met Draco. He was usually a prick to everyone, but not me. I never knew why, but we started a friendship that I never thought would last. Maybe it was my family name or possibly something else, I have no clue. Honestly speaking, yeah he is an ass. He is overly self assured, treats women like sex objects, and the list can go on, but once you get to know him, there is so much more… if he lets you in that is. And after a while, you learn to read him so well. When he is mad, when he is depressed, happy, everything. What I learned was that his eyes tell you everything. His tough, arrogant exterior is just a facade. A façade used to please his narcissistic father and the entire 'Pure-Blood Society'. Draco had always had a thing for one of my best friends, Danielle Carmichael. Actually, he never told me himself, but those are the perks of knowing him so well. She was oblivious, as always, and he acted like he could care less.

"Hey Malfoy," he looked away from the changing scenery as the train started to move. "Go look for those two while I change?"

"Was that an order Sawyer?"

"More of a questions actually, but an order sounds better. So yes love, it was an order."

He arched his eyebrow at me, eyes dancing with amusement. "I am a Malfoy, I don't take orders, I **give **them."

I sent a look at him, and stood up to change in to my robes, being careful not to trip.

"What is this? No comeback? Slytherin Princess, Rachel Sawyer, giving up a fight? Are you getting soft?" I could see the famous Malfoy smirk forming on his face.

I smirked and walked back to the sitting boy and leaned over to him. Putting my hands gently on his thigh, I brought my lips closely to his ear. "Don't count on it"

I rolled my eyes, got up, and walked out of the compartment leaving a smirking Malfoy. '_I am not getting soft..._' In all honesty, I was nothing special. I wasn't fat, I wasn't skinny. I didn't have exceptional grades or low ones for that matter. I sure as hell wasn't ugly, but you would never define me a beautiful. I was Rachel, mediocre in almost every possible way. However, what I did know is how to use what I have wisely. So even though I wasn't the most attractive girl in the school, I knew how to get almost every guy without giving myself out. My life wasn't particularly terrible, but it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine either. It never bothered me before, however, these past few weeks; all I've been having is bitter thoughts. In fact, I have no idea what is happening to me. Walking down the train, I could hear various voices, but paid no interest to any of them. Frankly, I wasn't even paying attention where I was going until I crashed in to a hard (muscular) body. Landing on my butt I looked up at the culprit who knocked me down and saw a mop of shaggy, red hair and automatically knew who he was. However, he was the very last person I had wanted to see, especially in my mood. I doubt he saw me, because his face turned twice the shade his hair was, and he was frantically apologizing. He always had this tendency to turn red; it was funny in my opinion.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't paying attention where I was walking." He offered his hand, but as much as it pained me, I pushed it aside, and moved my hair out of my face. He automatically saw who I was and his face dropped. I put on my 'Slytherin' face and got up.

"You know what Weasley, maybe next time you'll watch where you are going? Just because you have absolutely no control over your limbs does not mean that everybody else should suffer. You brainless twat!"

His face reddened ever more, however I was one hundred percent sure it was anger this time, not embarrassment. I could see him clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. I know I pushed it, and I really wish I didn't, but I'm saving both of us the trouble. Gryffindors and Slytherins could never be friends. That's it, plain and simple. We were just polar opposites, and as much as it pained me, I was not going to be the one to test the theory out. I could see he was caught off guard by my attack. Summer had done him very well. I remembered Ron Weasley as the nervous eleven year old boy with dirt on his face. The Ron that stood in front of me wasn't that same boy; he had matured, built up. In fact, he looked quite hand-no…what am I saying!

"You are such a bloody bitch; I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised when you ended up in Slytherin."

_Ouch._ That should have been the end, I should have walked away, but that comment actually stung, it shouldn't have, but it actually hurt. I narrowed my eyes at the red head and gave of a laugh, or at least an attempt of one. I think it came of as a snarl though…"Was that supposed to be an insult? I'd expect more of a challenge from a Gryffindor, guess you're as dumb as they say."

I could see his knuckles turning white and I honestly I don't blame him; I'd want to kill me too. On a good day this would have been a highlight, but not now or today. In fact this kind of pissed me of? We haven't really spoken to one another since…the incident…but I have never seen such disappointment and regret on his face, at least not directed at me. Instead of provoking the kid anymore, I shoved past him and kept walking. I could see Weasley's friends coming from the opposite direction. They walked past me and I could have sworn Hermione gave me a weak smile. Shaking it off, I kept walking. In the distance I could hear them asking Ron what's wrong. However instead of the truth I heard him mutter a faint nothing, which frustrated me even more. I couldn't understand why. Pushing past everybody I got in to the bathroom and locked the door. I changed in to my robes and leaned against the door closing my eyes. Weasley's words rang through my ears. I couldn't understand why he got to me. I was a proud Slytherin…right? I took a deep breath and looked in to the mirror. The person that looked back at me was not the same person that started Hogwarts in the first year and she was **definitely **not the person I wanted to be. The girl that started the school year had peachy skin, eyes full of life, and a bubbly personality. The girl that stood in front of me looked like a messed up **bitch**. Her skin was pale and her amber eyes were lifeless. She was not who I wanted to be and I just can't understand how I let myself become her. I don't know why this suddenly became a problem, but lately I felt unaccomplished and like a complete loser.

Hearing a loud banging on the door I pushed my insecurities aside and screamed 'BUSY!'

"Well, you've been in there quite a long time, so if you aren't coming out Sawyer, I'm coming in...Which doesn't seem that bad of an idea in my opinion" Yelled the voice of the one and only Draco Malfoy. I rolled my eyes [how many times already?], opened the door, and shoved passed him.

"Ouch Rach. That hurt…Alright, don't play along; the others are in the compartment. When you're done having your period..."

Okay that was the last straw because right when he said that I small first year boy bumped in to me. Causing his little bratty friends to laugh. Before the kid could even open his mouth I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him in to wall.

"Listen up and listen good. I am not in the mood right now for you and your little friends. So next time I suggest you watch who you bump in to because I have the ability to make your life _hell." _I dropped the kid and with out even a glance back, kept walking. Automatically Draco and I fell in sync with our steps. Before I could open the compartment door, I felt him grab my wrists and in one swift movement he pin me against the wall. I could feel a set of eyes on us, but most importantly I felt his icy eyes boring in to mine.

Being a good few inches taller than me he lowered his head "I don't know what is going on with you, I don't know whether or not I should be worried…but whatever happened on the way to the bathroom, but it feels good to have you back... Princess."

This very moment I didn't cringe, I didn't feel nausea, nothing; instead I felt a smirk forming on my face. His scent was intoxicating, he smelt of cologne and something I couldn't describe. His scent was flowing into my nostrils and clouding any possible doubt that I had before. Whatever effect this boy had on me, it was pretty damn strong. But no matter how strong it was, I still felt the sting of Ron's painful words echoing through my mind. '_You're such a bloody bitch...'_shaking that thought off for later I smirked at Malfoy.

I brought my face up to his, leaving only a centimeter between us, "It feels good to be back…"

Pushing him off, I opened up the compartment door. There sat Blaise Zabini and Danielle Carmichael, actually talking. I came next to her and sat done next to the window. Danielle was good two inches taller than me (then again who isn't?) with green eyes and light brow hair. What puzzled me was that she got in to Slytherin? She was quite possibly one of the nicest, sweetest, and smartest girls I have ever met…and I don't give out compliments lightly…however she was lazy as hell and when she got pissed…you're better off leaving the room.

"RACHEL SAWYER!" She yelled pouncing on me. Her slim arms wrapped around my neck. I stiffened for a second and hugged her back.

From there on, the conversations picked up and the compartment soon filled with more Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws, here and there. Ron didn't cross my mind at all. Maybe this year would be nice and normal, but boy was I wrong.

_"Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess"_


	2. No Spell

_**So this is chapter 2 (:**_

_**I'm not entirely happy with it, to tell you the truth…but the 3**__**rd**__** one will be up soon ^_^**_

_**I do not own the H.P plot or characters, they all belong to J.K.R :[**_

The little brunette girl stood nervously among the other first years, waiting for her name to be called; just like all the others. Harry, her new friend, had just been put into Gryffindor and with all her heart she wished she would too. But disappointing her grandmother was the last thing she wanted to do, so sadly Gryffindor, as well as any house but Slytherin, was not an option.

"Rachel Sawyer," called the strict looking Professor. Hoping she wouldn't trip, the girl slowly went up and sat down on the awkward looking stool.

The hat was placed upon her head, "I sense a lot of bravery from this one, a definite Gryffindor." Shocked the eleven year old girl jumped up a little, earning a chuckle from the hat. "Didn't think I could talk ey?"

There was a short pause and complete silence in the Great Hall. "You seem like a good match for Slytherin as well... hmm...in fact, I am sure the last Sawyer was a Slytherin too." Remembering her grandmother's wishes, the girl started mumbling 'Slytherin' over and over.

"Trying to make granny Sawyer happy I see? Guess she doesn't want you to be like mommy."

"Mommy? What?"

"Still want to be in Slytherin? Let's hope so, because there's no turning back girl." Silence washed over the Great Hall. "SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat, and a table decorated with green and silver exploded with applause.

**-Present-**

We sat there, gathered around in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting ceremony to commence. I don't know how much I honestly could wait; the hunger was practically killing me. I barely paid attention to the children being sorted, they didn't seem to catch my attention; generally it was Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, every other one got in two those two houses. Hearing 'Slytherin', naturally I applauded and watched the little, obnoxious, black haired boy run off to the table. Zoning out, I felt my eyes wander to a familiar red and gold table, shaking my head from the previous flashback, I stared at the incoming first years, all having nervousness and excitement written across their faces. Feeling someone pinch my leg I turned to Danielle, who motioned me to lean over to her.

"Hey Rach, you see that kid being sorted right now?" My eyes glazed over the first years and landed upon an abnormally tall and mature looking eleven year old. He had pitch black hair and sky blue eyes in contrast to his pale skin. He towered over all the other first years and looked the least nervous.

"Yeah, what about him, love?"

"Well, I sense a potential looker."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at her antics, "He is eleven Dan; are you lowering your standards that much? And…what about Zabini…hmm?"

Laughing she shoved me to the side. "He's not a first year you dumb broad, he's a transfer from some American school. And not for me, for **you**."

I shook my head at her, about to open my mouth in protest, when I felt her shush me, motioning to look at the boy. "Evan Daniels" called McGonagall. The dark haired boy went up and sat down on the stool, upon touching his head the hat cried out "RAVENCLAW" I looked over to Danielle who was completely distracted by him, so I let myself wander off again. Eventually the ceremony was over and Dumbledore clapped his hands allowing the food to appear on the table. My stomach being the reminder for my hunger, I grabbed my plate and began to pile on as much food as I could. Being sure to participate in as many conversations as possible, I zoned in and out not being to control my brains lack of attentiveness. Finishing my food, I spoke to a few random Slytherins and even joked around with Blaise and Danielle. Realizing Draco was being awfully quiet I leaned on his shoulder causing him to look up.

"Any ideas for pranks your highness?" I asked, winking at him.

"Actually," he began, "I do have a few planned out for the year."

"Really, and what~~"

Suddenly I high pitched voice stopped me in mid sentence. "DRAKEY" it yelled out, causing the majority of the Slytherin table to look at the source of the noise, Pansy Parkinson. Rolling my eyes I stood up, not being in the right mood for her antics. Saying good-bye to a few fellow Slytherins I shoved past her and out of the Great Hall. Taking my time, I walked around the school, enjoying the beautiful pieces of work and enchantments that I never really had time to admire before. This school was honestly the best place I have ever gone to my entire life. Walking down the stairs I headed to the dungeons, I place I knew extremely well, it was cold, dark, and perfect for a Slytherin common room. Approaching the portrait I recited the password and entered the empty common room, allowing myself to relax in the chair. The silver and green made me feel at ease. After a few minutes, I stood up and went up to the dorms. Jumping on top of the bed I picked up a family picture of me as a baby, my mother, and my father. Both of them looked so happy, so nice, I found it hard to believe either one of them was a Slytherin. I didn't know them too well, in fact, ever since I was three years old; I have been living with my grandmother. Nobody ever uttered a word about my parents in our household, as if it was a curse. By sweet old granny's words, they had died serving the Lord honorably, but the way she spoke about my mom and my father's last achievements, I doubt that was the truth. The Lord…he is no lord…a psycho-path maybe, lord? I don't think so. Grandmother Sawyer was a graceful, pure-blooded, stuck up hag, and with every year she got increasingly bitter. Hearing the door creak open I saw Danielle poke her head in, shoving the picture in my covers I looked up at her.

"Hey, you left pretty early, I wanted to see if you were okay." I smiled at her pushing my thoughts and worries aside.

"When am I not Dan?" She laughed and sat down next to me. We talked for a good while, about our summer…mainly hers and just random topics in general. Danielle was so easy to talk to. I had an issue with friends, mainly because I could not trust them, Slytherins especially. I was extremely glad that I found Danielle though, I don't think I could have survived with out her. The snobby Slytherin girls…I can't stand them…this room was only ours and for that, I was more than happy. The room got silent for a second and knew exactly where this was going, dares. Every year, since the second year, to make it more interesting we would assign the other a set of dares that needed to be accomplished by the end of the year.

"Alright Rachel," she stared, her eyes glistening with excitement. "What have you got for me?"

Smiling at her, I leaned under the bed taking out my suitcase, searching for parchment and quills. Handing her paper and a quill we began to write, finishing up I glanced at my piece of work.

**Dares For Danielle Carmichael. **

-Take a pair of Snape's underwear and hang it up in the Potions Classroom.

-Dye Filch's cat pink

-Dye your hair blue for two weeks.

-Fool a first year into liking you.

-Seduce Neville Longbottom

-Admit your undying love for the boy you fancy

Looking at it one last time I folded it up and exchanged notes with Danielle. It was weird writing the last dare up for her. It wasn't directed to anyone specific, but I knew she would tell Draco…or at least I hoped…sort of. In all honesty I was sure I didn't like Draco, but something inside me churned. He was practically in love with her and I was sure she was too, yet something inside me didn't want them together…I opened the folded piece of paper and my mouth popped open; I looked up at her and saw a famous Slytherin smirk.

"You vile girl…"

Shaking each others hand in acceptance I knew this would be an interesting year ahead of us.

~~_  
Hold on tight and enjoy the ride girl  
This is all that we get (that you get girl)  
It feels right and I know you can tell  
I'm not going to lie (this is no spell)  
This is no spell (this is no spell)_


	3. Bullet Theory

**By the way, which I'm sure you noticed, this particular story doesn't fully follow J.K.R's plot, especially since the series has been over for a while XD**

**Sorry about the previous chapter, it was sort of a filler ^_^**

**I tried to make this one a lot longer than the last one (:**

**Enjoy:**

Two weeks had passed and Rachel felt lonelier than ever. It was usually so easy for her to make friends, but for some reason this was different. Her first friends were in Gryffindor and her only Slytherin friend had managed to land herself in the Hospital Wing due to complete clumsiness. The brunette could never understand the feud between the Slytherin and Gryffindor house and found it hard to communicate with Harry, Ron, and especially Hermione. On her way to Potions, the eleven year old observed every corner and painting on the way there; reaching the dungeons she walked in to a classroom filled with complete strangers. Speeding up her pace she sat down at an empty table in the back. No teacher was in sight and half the students didn't even come in yet. Five minutes had passed and Rachel began to dose off until the sound of the bell and a seat being moved woke her up. She looked up and saw a pale boy with platinum blond slicked back hair and amazing blue eyes. This boy was gorgeous; his cold eyes matched his arrogant exterior perfectly. He reminded her so much of her grandmother, arrogant, yet graceful.

"I know I'm amazing but you should really stop staring." The boy scowled at her, making her feel even worse. Usually the boisterous girl would have a few witty comebacks, but not today. The brown haired girl turned her head and waited for the teacher to come in. "I'm Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy. But I'm sure you already knew that."

She turned her head to face him again. "No, not really."

This Malfoy boy seemed shocked at her response. "You are a Slytherin and you haven't heard of me?"

"Nope, sorry, was I supposed to?" She said arching her eyebrow at the now bewildered boy.

"Well I guess you have a lot to learn then, don't you?" Rachel looked at the blond haired boy with complete confusion. "So what's your name girl?"

"Rachel Sawyer."

**-Present-**

First Potions lesson of the year and I'm already dosing off, wonderful. _Blah, Blah, Blah…_Wow, Snape's beginning of the year lecture is as interesting to listen to as watching paint dry. His loud, monotone voice could possibly put a baby to sleep and give it nightmares at the same time. I stared at his crooked nose and greasy black hair, and it made me wonder if he will ever have kids to begin with. Professor Severus Snape, what a strange man he was. As cruel as he may come off, I doubt he was always like that…Leaning on Draco, I felt as if my head was about to fall off. Did you ever get these migraines that make your skull pulsate? Well this is one of them, and it's only the first day of school. My brain was shutting off…I knew I should have went to sleep earlier…damn Danielle and her needs to talk and share information. I stared at the front of the class and watched Snape move his mouth and hands, giving us all rules and a bunch of threats I'm sure. Every year the lecture was the same, so you would think that by now he would just cut to the chase? He wasn't a very pleasant man; I learned that the hard way back as a first year; since then I wasn't really his favorite. I tried to focus on the last few sentences of his speech, yet all I heard was something along the lines of partners, seat change, and many projects in the future. Wait… seat change?

I turned my head to look up at Draco and whispered, "What'd he say about seat changes?"

"Nothing that concerns us, after all he is the head of our house." I groaned and dropped my head on the desk which happened to emit a loud _bang_ through out the classroom. "Speak for yourself; he loves you, me on the other hand, not so much."

"Is there anything you'd wish to repeat to class Sawyer?" Raising my head I was met with the cold, beady black eyes of Professor Severus Snape. "Well…?"

"No, sorry Professor"

"Good, next I catch you Sawyer, I will not be as forgiving. Slytherin or not…" He swiftly walked back to the front of the class and continued talking. I gave Draco a 'YOU SEE' look, only causing him to snicker. "As of now, I will be changing your seats. Do not move until you are instructed to, your seating arrangements will be on the board," He took out his wand, and with a flick, a chart appeared with all of our names on it. "Find your names and sit down, once you have done so, we will begin your first lesson. Hurry up."

I stood up and tried to find my name, located in the very center I saw Draco's right to the left of me. "Hey look at that," I said shoving Draco. "We're sitting together. Finally, that greasy haired prick has done something in my favor!" I stood up and saw him roll his eyes at my comment. "What?"

"I don't understand how you even get the grades you do. Honestly Sawyer, I'm near you not with you. My partner is…" The moment Draco saw his partner his face dropped completely and lost all the color it seemed to possess before. "Oh, bloody brilliant. Just great, fucking brilliant."

I looked up to the board and started laughing. _Pansy Parkinson_ was printed right next to Draco's and just the thought of the two all year made me laugh even more. I stood up and began to walk to my designated area, with Draco sulking not too far behind.

"You think this is funny, really? I wouldn't be laughing if I was you right now."

"Why not? I find this the highlight of my morning, I assure you." Sitting down in to my seat, I was still laughing. In fact his reaction just made this even funnier. I looked up at him and saw a smirk forming across his face. My laughter had subsided and I just stared at him. "What?" Causing him to shake his head and smirk some more.

"Well, if you think I'm unlucky at least I'm with my own kind."

"Well Draco, I wouldn't say your OWN kind. But I doubt my partner could be as bad." Just as I looked up Snape stood up and the chart disappeared. Feeling the chair next to me shift I came face to face with a mess of red hair. I turned back to see Draco and Pansy laughing at my misfortune.

"Would you like to take back your previous words love?"

"Shut up Malfoy." I turned my head and tried to ignore the intoxicating scent of the red haired boy next to me. I refuse to look at him. If I need to turn my head, I will look at Draco. That's it. That red haired boy…man…THING…will not receive any of my attention…end of story.

"Now that you are all seated, I expect complete silence. Someone tell me what bezoar is?" Nobody raised their hand except for Hermione. "Besides Granger…?" There was a complete silence. "Yes Granger?"

I looked at Hermione as she put her hand down. "Bezoar is a shriveled, kidney like "stone" that comes from the stomach of a goat, it is meant to protect from most poisons. Actually-"

"Enough, would anyone like to add on?" There was an absolute silence. "Oh I know, Sawyer how about you? Since I see it is so hard for you to pay attention."

I sat up and felt Ron move as well. "Well…um… a bezoar isn't a stone but a hairball that looks something like a stone and the properties that are given to bezoars in legends are usually true?"

He nodded his head. "Very well, now with your partner, identify a potion that puts its drinker in to a very deep slumber. Once you have done that, start on your homework which is on the board. You may begin."

I gave Draco a pleading look and took out my book. "Do you have any idea what it is?" I stared at Ron as I received no answer in reply. "Weasley, I asked you a question."

He looked up at me in a daze and answered rather rudely. "What?"

"Are you bloody deaf, I said do you have any idea what damn potion he is talking about?" I was trying to be civil and this is what I get. That boy sure knows how to act like a brat. Honestly, a simple question.

"I don't know; a sleeping potion?" He didn't bother looking at the book and kept drawing on his parchment. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT'S ALL HE HAS TO SAY! We spent a total of fifteen minutes sitting next to each other and that's how he's acting!

"Really? Because I couldn't figure that out before, Merlin we seem to have the world's smartest boy here. A bloody sleeping potion, you'd have to be a genius to figure that one out." Muttering under my breath, words that probably shouldn't be repeated, I kept flipping through the book, aimlessly scanning the words and paragraphs for help. After a good ten minutes I found the potion, with no help from Ron. Grabbing the quill out of his hand he finally looked up at me. "Look Weasley, I am trying to be decent and you are making this very hard."

For the first time in the entire class period he looked up at me. "Nobody asked you to do me any favors Sawyer."

"I'm not doing you any favors Weasel, but your help is needed in this class too."

"Why? Snape loves you lot, I'm sure you'll get a fantastic grade." His blue eyes were boring in to mine. My face was so close to his I could practically feel his breath on my cheek. I could see every freckle and line on his face. The way his lips parted when he takes frustrated breaths. The way his unruly red hair covered his eyes just a bit. Ron's eyes weren't the same shade of blue as Draco's. Draco has icy cold, steel blue eyes; ones that glowed and illuminated his entire face. Ron's eyes was a watery, warm sort of blue, pleasant and inviting…not to me of course. AND WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING? I moved my face a bit and created more of a distance between us.

"I'll get a 'fantastic' grade because I actually have a brain in my head, unlike a pathetic excuse of a wizard like you." I could see that I was pushing his buttons, but I couldn't back down from a fight like this. Not to mention when I was putting in an effort to be decent and civilized, while this arrogant bloke was doing everything in his power to shoot down my attempts. I am a Slytherin, we don't even make efforts like these. "In fact I don't know why I even bothered asking you in the first place. Like you would be any help." The bell rang and slammed the book shut and shoved it in my bag as fast as I could. I could see Ron was fuming, his mouth was about to open when I beat him to it. "The potion was the Drought of Living Death, have fun with your homework, Weasel. If you need any help…**don't** ask me." Grabbing my bag I walked out of the dungeons before I could see any one else and headed on to Transfiguration. I could see Draco was confused when I shoved past him, but I was **not** in the mood. I don't hate him; I honestly don't hate anyone of significant importance. But I'm saving him the trouble and myself the consequences. And by consequences I do NOT mean the Slytherins, but my grandmother in particular. I know, I know, I should follow my own choices, make my own decisions, you create your own destiny, anything is possible, don't let anyone stop you from achieving your goals, yeah, yeah. Well it's not as easy as it sounds! I'm a teenage girl! We suck at decision making…that's a fact. This isn't some fairy tale where everyone understands! No, especially in a time like this when Volde-oops I mean _The Dark Lord _is at large. Maybe I'm just not strong enough, but I refuse to be the girl to give up her safety net and stability. I'm sixteen for Merlin's sake. The rest of the day flew by in a blur, up until the evening came along. The common room was quiet, empty, and finally peaceful. I was on my last sentence in Snape's essay when the portrait burst open and Danielle flew in.

"Oh lord, Rachel where the fuck have you been, we need to talk, NOW." Danielle grabbed my hand and led me to the girls' dormitory. I sat down as she paced back and forth around the room. I waited a few minutes or so, and she just kept pacing…and pacing…

"So, Dan, you mind telling me what happened instead of walking back and forth?"

"You want to know what happened. It was bloody pathetic! It was embarrassing, I feel so stupid!"

"Yea, so how about telling me what happened BEFORE you go on to your ramblings." She stopped in her tracks as tears rimmed her pale green eyes. "Oh god, honey, come here. It's Blaise isn't it?" She nodded her head in to my shoulder. "What happened?"

"I coufed 'im cheaain uh mmm wif uafnee un du kloothet"

"What?" She looked up at me, tear stained face, yet she still looked beautiful. "I caught Blaise snogging Daphne Greengrass in the closet."

_The smoke and mirrors  
The lies that bind your tongue  
Is this oppression what we wanted  
Or what we needed?  
As we function on impatience  
When our patience is wearing thin  
Will you live a lie that will destroy us all?_


	4. So Far Away

**Yet again; I do not own any original HP characters they belong to JK Rowling blah, blah, blah. So this chapter started off about half the length, and mostly filler. But the more I read it the more ideas I started getting. In any case; most of this will come into play a little later in the story, and I couldn't really mesh up this with the next chapter, so I let it be. :] Not many characters in this one -_-**

**Feel free to criticize I am open to new ideas. ^-^**

**The song is: So Far Away by Crossfade [I always wondered; does anyone actually listen to the songs? (: because I don't remember what story it was, but a few years back an author put up songs that fit the chapter and I'd always type in that song and I don't know why I'm rambling on, but I always wondered does any one do that too? …Not with my story specifically, but in general?]**

**Anyways, sorry I rambled on for so long, on with the story:**

_It was the second day of school and poor Rachel Sawyer had zero Slytherin friends so far. She tried to talk to Harry, Ron, and especially Hermione, but her House had strict rules against it. These unwritten rules made it very hard to keep contact with anyone she previously spoke too. It was then that Rachel realized being her grandmother's perfect angel would take a little more than her usual charm. Sitting down at the Slytherin table she watched all the different kids interact with one another, yet she seemed to be excluded from all forms of communication. Silently eating her breakfast the eleven year old Slytherin felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she a saw a short looking girl with brown hair and sparkling green eyes. But then again, at age eleven almost everyone was short. She never really saw that girl in her house, but then again…Rachel didn't know many people at the moment._

_"Hi," smiled the brown haired girl. "I noticed you were sitting alone, so I thought you would need someone next to you. I'm Danielle Carmichael by the way."_

-**Present- **

It's weird how different things were back in my first year. When I was eleven, I wasn't exactly the loudest or most noticeable person…yet, from the quiet girl, I turned in to the 'Slytherin Princess'. Strange, how life seems to change so drastically, dragging you along the way.

"I don't understand, how could…why?"

I took a silent breath of frustration, "Danielle, honestly, he isn't worth it. He's a good friend, not so much a good boyfriend."

"_You're not helping Rachel!_" Her voice echoed through the empty dormitory, creating a silence of awkwardness and despair. Thank Merlin everybody else was eating dinner, and whoever wasn't, well they were doing a damn good job at not making themselves visible.

"Look," I took another sigh to collect my thoughts. "I know how much it hurts" Bullshit. "And I know how hard this is for you" Bullshit. "But he isn't the only guy for you. Believe me. It's been a week, you are a strong girl, don't let one boy be the downfall of you." If only I could say what I really wanted to…If only I could tell her to suck it up and get over it. But, I didn't. Instead, I sat there for another night, and watched her cry herself to sleep.

Weird…poor girl…she is completely conflicted. It still takes me a good hour and a half to put the girl to bed and convince her she needs her sleep. Her usually bright eyes, dimmed to a shade of muck green. If she smiled, it was rarely genuine. Funny, how a girl so strong and self assured would collapse from a blow like this. Things like these…they never hurt me. Danielle, the one who was usually so optimistic crumbled under the actions of one boy. I honestly didn't know Blaise had that in him; but then again he was put into Slytherin for a reason; not to mention he is a horny, sixteen year old boy. I found no reason to really weep over a such things either. I was never one to cry over little things, in fact, I was never one to cry in general. Even as a child, crying was forbidden in my household, it showed a sign of complete weakness. I wish I could help Danielle, help her get passed this, but how can you help someone when you don't care?

I care for her; at least I make myself believe I do. She is the closest thing to a friend I have, but I can't bring myself to make her pain subside in any way, shape, or form. I understand her pain, relative to the fact that is there…but I don't feel it. I don't feel her pain, her sadness, her heartache. I just see her with all those emotions, yet the best I can do is sit and pat her back; whispering kind words that honestly, don't mean a thing.

Still being pretty early, I turned off the lights and went to the Common Room. Taking out a book, I sat down on the black leather couch and began to read. People shuffled in and out of the room, but I paid no mind to them, until I felt the couch shift a bit to the opposite end. I looked up from the book and saw a head of pale blonde hair. He didn't look to well, and I could only guess why. His hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot, and his skin matched the color of a corpse. Guess? I take that back. I **knew** the exact reason why. Draco's _initiation _has begun. The _Lord_ has branded a new 'member'…I closed the book I was holding and stared at him, waiting for a word to come out. But nothing.

"…Why?"

His head snapped to my direction, as if not expecting the meekness of my voice. "You bloody well know why Sawyer, don't play dumb. You know the same fate waits for you too, so I don't see why you're so shocked…." He looked away from me and into the fire. "This has nothing to do what you or I want. We were made to serve." I still didn't say a word, but just scooted over to him. Taking his frail form, I leaned him in to me. Nobody saw this side of the infamous Draco Malfoy. Rarely will they ever, but I knew all too well that my input, no matter how much I wanted, was unnecessary. I also knew, his words held some truth…if not all, but until the day came, I refused to believe them. "You know, Danielle still feels like crap from what Blaise did to her."

"Do I look like I fucking care? He screwed her over. Big fucking deal, she needs to suck it up that's what she needs to do." I shook my head, but I couldn't disagree. Not when I held the same ideals. I don't know what kind of friend I really am at this point…We sat there for another thirty minutes before I felt Draco dozing off.

"Draco" I said, no answer. "Draco" Nudge. "Draco" Nudge. Nudge. "Fucking ass…MALFOY!" I felt him shift and open his tired eyes. "Come on you lazy prick, get up, and go to bed."

He got up and walked up to the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory. He turned around and gave me one last look. "Don't do anything stupid when you get the letter Sawyer, just do what you are told."

It was almost two in the morning by the time I got back to my bed and sleep was not an ally of mine tonight. The room was silent and calm, something I have wanted for the past few years, to bad that was yet another distraction that was keeping me from sleep. Draco's words echoed through my brain, and I couldn't get them out. Just like Ron's did on the train ride to Hogwarts. Both haunted my dreams and plagued my thoughts. It took me a while, but I finally realized that I might as well do something productive then lie around. Standing up from the bed, I put my feet on the cold, concrete floor, sending a shiver through my body. The Slytherin common room and dorms were a lot cozier than most think, but they were never ones for a great view. After all, it is the dungeons. Grabbing a random sweater from my trunk I got up and snuck out of the dorms, past the poorly lit common room, and the cold, lifeless dungeons. If you get freaked out here during the day, you do not want to be caught venturing around these parts in the middle of the night.

As hard as I thought getting out to Hogwarts grounds would be, it really isn't. With the right knowledge of the place and the right hiding spots that squib Filch wouldn't even think of finding you… Stepping out on to the grass I felt a cool breeze, for once I was thankful for bringing my cloak. Closing my eyes I took in the smell of the grass, trees, and the forest in general. Walking to the lake I sat down and stared at the black water as the moon and stars reflected off of it. This was peaceful, it was nice. Moments like these were ones that I cherished the most; the feeling of being the only person on the planet. This has been my spot since I had started in Hogwarts. The lake was possibly the thread I was hanging off of, the one that keeps me from going insane. It was teacher free, work free, student free, and most importantly grandmother free. Everything just stops for you, or so it feels. Like a little breather. The cool breeze and sound made by the branches and leaves as the wind pushes them back forth was perfect. Closing my eyes I sat for what seemed like an eternity. My thoughts halted and there was a sudden wave of relaxation in my head…until I felt the grass shift. Opening one eye I stared at the hooded figure next to me. Now a normal person would have enough brain power to realize this isn't a good situation, but then again it's almost four in the morning. You can't possibly expect me to think logically. Not that it really mattered to me at this point.

The figure was just sitting there, staring and truthfully, he was really starting to tick me off. "Do you mind?" I scowled at him.

The figure tilted his head at me. "No, not at all," A deep, American voice answered to me. I don't think I know anyone with that kind of voice. "So why is a girl like you here so late?"

"A girl like me? Why is a boy like _you_ out here?" I received no response, just a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against my tree. Maybe if I said nothing, he would leave. Maybe if I took out my wand, he would leave. I could send a few threats his way…or I could just sit here and pretend he doesn't exist.

I heard him shuffling around a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot…as if I invited him. Nobody invited his arse here…"You're in Slytherin right?" He said pointing to my green and silver cloak.

This boy held no threat, he was just a nuisance. "No, I'm just a small Gryffindor girl who likes to wear Slytherin clothing…" I let out an exasperated sigh and pulled the hood of my cloak even lower so I was completely incapable of seeing.

A deep chuckle resonated from his body and echoed through the open air. There was a bit of a silence and a rustling of clothing. Curiosity, obviously getting the best of me, I peaked up from under my hood and saw the boy had removed his. Considering the circumstances I didn't get much of a view, but he had a mess of dark hair and the moon light brought out his brilliant blue eyes…maybe green; he looked so familiar. I know I saw him before somewhere, but I couldn't figure out when or where for that matter. "You know I was just wondering, most girls aren't out this late."

This boy is either really daft or unreasonably bored. If I make no interest to speak to you, you would think the hint would be taken…"Maybe I'm not most girls."

"Figured, I was told to stay clear of you…" I arched my eyebrow and gave him a long hard look from under my cloak. "…heard your kind was …dangerous?" he continued.

"I'm sure."

He looked away from the sky and looked at me. "…heard a lot of nasty stuff about Slytherins" He took a pause, and cocked his head to the side while giving me a lopsided smile. "You don't look very harmful, to me."

I chuckled and closed my eyes again. He didn't seem like much of a danger, in fact there was something about this boy that made it that much better to be around him. "Looks can be deceiving…"

Another deep chuckled was emitted from him, only this time a bit lower than before. "So, what…you going to attack me, Ms. Slytherin?"

"Not today…" After my comment there was a comfortable silence. This guy really wasn't that bad after all. He wasn't like any of the boys from Slytherin. I couldn't sense even a hint of ulterior motive…however that still beckoned for one question in my head. "Why are you here?"

The grass shifted again and he lied down on his back putting his hands behind his head. "Shouldn't you?" I didn't answer him.

"I really don't know…to think I guess; when I came in to the school this was the first spot I saw, guess I wasn't the only one…" I sighed at his response, not really knowing what to say. So instead, we just sat there in complete silence. I felt him move a little, and as the breeze picked up the smell of pine trees and lemon hit my nose, a sort of outdoor like smell.

We didn't talk about much, there's not much we could have talked about, but it was comforting. I didn't need some Slytherin façade nor did I need to intimidate him. I didn't have to hear about my future from him and not once has he told me on how much of a bitch I am. He didn't know me and I sure as hell didn't know him. And it was the fact that we didn't know each other made it that much better.

_No more waiting for the end  
Of every day that I will spend  
Wishing that I only had a choice_


	5. Turn To Despair

**Excuse the shitiness in my writing. ^-^ I do not own any HP characters, they belong to JKR etc. So no promises, but I'm pretty sure I'll be updating more often since AP Bio or Calculus don't seem to get along with me very well. ;]**

**The song is: Turn To Despair by Bullet For My Valentine. Enjoy:**

* * *

Rachel Sawyer, she was possibly the nicest Slytherin. On most, if not all occasions she would try to avoid any conflict and drama as much as possible. Someone bumps in to her, she nods her head; she knocks in to someone she says 'sorry'. Rachel went through the whole first year being nice and was trying ever so hard to keep it up. September of her second year had flown by and she realized it was hard for Draco and Danielle to keep defending her against their fellow house mates. Prejudice due to blood wasn't exactly her definition of correct. She would try in her best abilities to avoid situations that in the 'Slytherin World' would require rude comments and callous come-backs. Today however, would be the day she would lose the closest non Slytherin friends she ever had.

It started out a normal day for Rachel. Charms came to an end and she, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were walking down to the Great Hall. Happily chatting away, the Slytherins paid no mind to the on coming students until a short Hufflepuff girl crashed in to Draco, her books cluttering to the ground with her.

"Watch where you are walking Jenkins!" bellowed Draco, dusting himself off.

"Yeah!" backed up the two goons making sure their leader was fine.

For a Hufflepuff she sure was feisty. "You four should watch it! Just because you're Slytherins doesn't give you anymore power than anybody else!"

Draco scoffed at her answer. "House might not, but status sure does. Aren't I right Rachel?"

Not knowing what got over her, Rachel lost all control of her mouth and actions. She smirked and looked down on the short girl. "It sure as hell does! We don't answer to _mudbloods_ like you."

That moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were passing by. Apparently they heard, because the moment Rachel looked to the trio, she saw Hermione's face drop and Rachel lowered her head to avoid Hermione's tearing eyes and boys' shocked looks. Laughter filled her ears as the Slytherins high fived each other. Feeling them walk away and the calling of her name, Rachel gave the crying girl one last retreating look before following her house mates to the Great Hall; realizing it was the last string of friendship with the Gryffindors that she had cut off. She didn't know why she did this, she had no clue what even possessed her to be so cruel, but it happened and since then all contact between them was avoided.

* * *

To stop myself from dwelling in the past I looked up to Professor Snape and his ongoing lecture about the different ways to crush a plant and put it in a mixture. Back in Potions yet again…I looked to my left and saw a tired looking Draco about to kill Pansy. I sort of felt bad for the girl; she liked him so much and wanted to be accepted so badly…she would do almost anything at this point. Pansy was a …hard faced girl. She put on a show, like nothing gets to her, but her lack of intelligence will always be her downfall. Parkinson wasn't the brightest girl and the lack of smarts is what always gets her into trouble…I couldn't bear to look to my right, the smell was more than enough to drive me insane. I wouldn't go as far as saying I have a _thing _for Ron Weasley…but he definitely had an effect on me. His warm scent drives me insane; it engulfs my brain and makes it act completely idiotically. As Snape kept talking and talking, I wondered and gazed around the room. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turn to look at Draco. He sent me the best sympathetic smile he could, although to any bystander it would have just looked like another smirk. I smiled back at him and looked to the front of the class where Harry Potter and his partner Seamus Finnegan sat. Harry, just like Ron, had grown up over the years. I knew of his adventures, of his struggles and I really would love to comfort him. I missed him so much. After hearing of Sirius Black's death Harry was so sad, he wasn't himself. I wanted to be there for him like Ron and Hermione were, but I lost the privilege a long time ago. Not to mention being a Slytherin didn't get me on 'Harry's Top 10'. In fact, being friends with Draco made me put me on his bottom 5 list. Harry's hair was just as messy as always but it gave him that boyish charm. He was a nice kid, self righteous, very stubborn, and sometimes stuck up, but he was a courageous and generous boy…or man? What shocked me was that Hermione and Danielle weren't in this class…Hermione was brilliant…and Danielle was much better in potions than I was. Almost two months had passed and still no progress. I was the one doing all the potions, failing miserably a quarter of the time, and stupid Ron just sat there and doodled. If not for Draco, I don't think I would even pass. I swear, next time I see him doodling I'll shove that quill so far up his behind that—

"Mr. Malfoy, care to tell us one ingredient used to make a Love Potion?" The sound of Snape's booming voice brought me back to reality. I looked over to see Draco thinking for a little bit.

"Well Professor, I believe you need frozen Ashwinder eggs."

"Very good Draco." Which earned Draco a very smug look "Now, I want you and your partner to make a perfect love potion. Then to make a Hate Potion as well. In a week, I want to see both. For some I will check color only while others to test out the entire set. I suggest you start now."

I looked at Draco and saw his face drain of color while Pansy smiled like a five year old on Christmas day. I heard Ron groan and bang his head against the desk. I was NOT allowing this happen. We had one week to create two potions, no bloody way was this red haired git going to sit and do nothing. Over my dead body!

I smacked the ginger haired boy over the head. "Hey, Weasley, get your head up." He looked up at me groggily and went back to sleep. Tightening my jaw I hit him over the head again. "I said…"

"BLOODY HELL I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID SAWYER." He snapped at me, his face just as red and his hair. I honestly couldn't see what he was getting so wound up for.

"Well…if you heard me **Ronald**, then why aren't you doing anything? Because frankly, I have been doing all the work these passed two months and you have just been sitting on your bloody arse, doing abso-fucking-lutely nothing! I mean honestly, have some self respect, you're supposed to be a bloody Gryffindor not some-" Before I could even continue my rant, he cut me off, and that was making me very…very…unhappy.

"Will you shut that bloody trap of yours? You fucking Slytherins, complain over everything and give yourselves way to much credit!" I don't know what has gotten into him. Ron was never this confident, nor did he ever have the guts to talk like that. At least not with out his mates around. Unless…I really was that much of a bitch. I heard him take out his book and slam it on the desk. "What do you want me to do Sawyer?"

I rolled my eyes at his harsh tone. "We need to create two potions you dim witted excuse of a wizard. Listen next time…Anyways, the love potion and the hate one. I'm assuming we have to write an essay on it too. The hate potion isn't that hard to research, or to make for that matter. So you can research the hate potion and I'll research the love potion. I can trust you know how to write an essay Weasel?" This owned a groan from him, as well as an agreeing nod. "Finish the essay in the next two days, and then we'll work on brewing up the potions in class." I could tell he wasn't fully listening to what I was saying. I'm surprised I even sounded civilized…I heard Snape slam his book shut indicating the end of the lesson. I got up gathered my stuff, by the time I turned to my left Ron was gone and the prat forgot his Potions book, and I have no idea what compelled me to do it, but I took his book with intentions of actually returning it.

I felt an arm on my shoulder and being pulled in. "So Sawyer, what class do you have next?" I rolled my eyes in response and finished packing up my bag.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it has been two months I would have guessed you'd know by now." He chuckled at my response and shrugged his shoulders. "Defense against the Dark Arts Draco." His face fell for a moment and I definitely knew why. In fact, there were only two Slytherins in that class…me and some quiet boy whose name I never bothered figuring out. "Draco…please spare me the lecture. I have interest in that subject, please don't make me argue you right now…"I loved Defense against the Dark Arts, just as much as I loved the Dark Arts, and that actually wasn't sarcasm. Coming from a pureblood_ Slytherin_ family, you can guess what was stressed as a child.

He shook his head at me and began walking down the corridors with me. "It's a waste of a subject…" I heard him mutter under his breath. I weakly smiled at him, not having enough energy to argue otherwise. "I'll see you at lunch okay Draco?" He turned his back and walked off. I don't get why he's getting so uptight about. I'm not making him take the class…honestly…what is wrong with everyone today. I walked into D.A.D.A and took my seat in the front alongside some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The majority of the class was Gryffindors though. The first day of class was very…tense…but they got used to it. I made no excess noise unless provoked so everything was seemingly fine. The lesson was fairly boring, so I sat through listening to the new professor talk about different kind of mythical creatures and the dangers they pose. Today it was an introductory lesson on vampires. The class breezed by and before I knew it, I was rushing over to lunch before my stomach practically ate me itself. Gathering my stuff and Weasley's stupid book, I was about to exit the door when I accidently rammed into Harry and Ron.

"Watch it!" Straightening out my robes I pushed passed them and walked off to the Great Hall. The halls were packed and most were either off to library, common rooms, outside, or to get food. I felt someone come into step with me and I turned to face Pansy. You know, today was just getting worse and worse.

"Hi Rachel!" She smiled at me and ran her hand through her short, black hair.

I arched my eyebrow at her, completely confused. "Hi…Pansy…May I help you?"

She gave me a smile and kept walking next to me. "Well I noticed…you and Draco seem very _close_." She put extra emphasis on 'close.' Lord, did she get on my nerves. "And I was just wondering if he…you know…said anything about me." I took a deep sigh and opened my mouth, but of course she cut me off. "Because this summer I had this feeling he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend again, and I was wondering if he…you know…brought it up?"

Again? They went out before? Anyways, well I could just tell her he has no interest in her…break the girl's heart or have her not believe me. I could mess with her and pretend like me and Mr. Malfoy have something going on…but I have an even better idea. "Hmmm…now that you mention it Pansy, a few nights ago Draco DID bring you up."

"HE DID?" She shrieked and grabbed my shoulders making us stop in the middle of the hallway. "What did he say!"

I winced at her voice and continued, "Well, he was telling me how he really, REALLY, likes you." This caused her face to light up even more. Wow, I feel horrible. "But, he's not ready to be exclusive yet, but don't worry, just drop a few hints that you feel the same way, and you'll have Draco wrapped around your little finger." Draco's going to murder me, unless he never finds out. Pansy looked like she was about to shit herself of joy, wow, I kind of feel bad…Nah. "Wait, wait, but don't act too obvious." She nodded her head and walked into the Great Hall with me.

Seeing an empty spot next to Draco, Pansy dashed for it and plopped down next to him, causing me to smile at him innocently. I casually walked around and sat down next to Danielle, who was actually civilly talking to Blaise…and not crying. I smiled at the two of them and before saying anything, engulfed my plate with massive amounts of food. I sat there for then next ten minutes practically swallowing my plate full, then I realized that the table was silent. Looking up I saw Danielle snickering, Blaise smiling, Pansy looked disgusted, and Draco was sitting there, smirking.

"Hey Sawyer, granny didn't teach manners a kid?" He winked at me, still sporting that famous smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and swallowed down the last bit of food I had. "I guess not Malfoy. You willing to teach me?"

This caused Pansy's face to drop, "I would love, but I'd have to teach Crabbe and Goyle too. You three looked like triplets." At the mention of their names Crabbe and Goyle looked up and stared at Draco confused, which caused me to bust out with laughter, as well as everybody else.

I leaned over to Danielle and lowered my voice a bit. "Dare #1, complete." Her eyes widened and a Cheshire cat smile began to creep across her face. Danielle looked over to Draco attempting to talk to Alexander Greenwald, a 7th year in our house. Note the word: attempting. Pansy, after our conversation, was practically on his lap. I could see by Draco's face he was getting pretty irked. Danielle nudged me and we busted out with laughter.

After a good few minutes of laughing she continued eating while I slouched over, completely un-ladylike, and grabbed my stomach in pain. "_Uuuuggghhhhhh._" I groaned and leaned my head on Danielle.

She put her fork down and rolled her eyes. "You should have eaten slower. You see, this is why you're going to be in pain. Because your genius little head decided that eating a lot I one bite is a good idea."

"IT WAS A GOOD IDEA…at the time."

"Well, now suffer the consequences." I groaned another time and hit her shoulder with my head, which earned a chuckle from her. "So how were your classes today?" Insert yet another groan. "That bad?"

I sat up and took an exasperated sigh. "You don't even know that half of it. Ronald fucking Weasley, that poor excuse of a human being is the **worst** potions partner, ever. I mean, all he does is sleep and doodle. I mean honestly, put in some work! I don't want to be around you either, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit and do nothing. And Snape, oh Professor Snape. I'm in your house for god's sake, give me a break…but nope. NO BREAK! That man has it out for me, honestly."

Danielle gave me a sympathetic look and put an arm around your shoulder. It depressed me that I had no classes with Danielle this year. Actually, it depressed me a lot. She was one of the only people I could call my friend, and we had nothing. No classes at all. "Those bloody Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, especially that mudblood Granger is in my Charms class, and she bloody answers every question! I mean honestly, let some one else answer-"

There was a drop of a fork and Draco shot up. "PARKINSON! GET OFF OF ME NOW! SERIOUSLY! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WAS GOT IN TO YOU TODAY, BUT I TOLD YOU BEFORE, PISS OFF!" The Great Hall got quiet, but that was the least of Draco's concerns. Danielle and I exchanged a glance.

It was expected of Pansy to cry, but she wasn't. Instead she was sitting calmly and put her hand on Draco's arm. "Drakie, honey. It's okay. We don't have to be official. Rachel told me everything." Oh fuck. "I understand you're shy and scared, but I like you too. This summer meant a lot to me too. We can get through this-"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Is that what _Rachel_ told you." He said my name with such venom, I almost regretted for doing what I did, almost. He lowered his voice and lowered his head to get to eye level with Pansy. At this point most conversations at the Slytherin table had stopped, and most eyes were on Draco and Pansy. "Well maybe this will clarify everything for you…and her. I feel nothing for you. Do you understand me? Nothing. You are my toy, a pet. Don't you ever think otherwise Parkinson." With one last look at me, Draco got his things and walked out of the Great Hall.

I knew it was a bad time to mess around with him, especially after being initiated into Voldemort's inner circle. Draco was stressed, he was tired, and I was of no help. Taking a sigh I got up and decided to clear things up. Besides we had Transfiguration together, so might as well? Danielle was already talking to some random girl, so I gave her a nudge and walked out. Trying desperately to find the silver haired boy, I accidently shoved passed a random Ravenclaw and kept walking.

"What, no apology Ms. Slytherin?" I stopped in my tracks hearing the very familiar American voice.

"Excuse me?"

It wasn't dark like last time, and I could see the boy perfectly. Black hair, sky blue eyes, well defined features, and overall very, very handsome. "You're excused. Now you seem to be in a rush, but I'll be seeing you around, Ms. Slytherin." I stood there, in the middle of the hallway, shocked and confused. Too late to look for Draco, I decided to head to Transfiguration and see him there, but…no luck. He didn't show up. I didn't see him back at the common room, or during dinner. And that scared me. To make matters even worse, during dinner, my owl, Dracula, brought down a pitch black envelope sealed with a red snake shaped wax imprint. It could only be from one person, Grandma Sawyer. I pocketed the letter, deciding it would be safe to open it later. Dinner wasn't all that special. Draco didn't show up, neither did Pansy. But it's only reasonable why she didn't, doesn't explain him. Danielle and I left early and decided to hang out in the common room. We didn't do much, homework, and talked. Just like old times. Too bad my mind kept going back to Draco's disappearance and the black letter.

When everybody was asleep, I slowly got up from bed and went down to the common room. I sat down at the little table and turned on a light. I took out the envelope and took a deep breath. I neatly opened up the envelope and unfolded the parchment. On it was my Grandmother's neat and perfect handwriting.

_Rachel,_

_I am assuming you are doing well, of course you are, we Sawyer's always do well. _

_In any case, our Lord has requested your presence in two weeks. He has been considering you for a while now, and his decision has been made. I will send a portkey for you in two weeks; you will receive a letter that morning informing you. I am very proud of you Rachel. _

_I am warning you, do not disobey him in any way, shape, or form. You will be a respectable young woman just like you have been taught. _

_Do not screw this up, do you understand me?_

_Love, Your Grandmother_

Ha, love?

"Was it from your grandmother?" I jumped up and saw Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He had a somber look on his face as he stared off into the fire.

"Where were you today after lunch?" I turned my body a bit to face him.

"You didn't answer my question Sawyer."

I rolled my eyes and slumped into my chair. "Neither did you Malfoy."

"I had _business_ to attend to. Now answer me?"

Now he was just beginning to frustrate me. Honestly, why was everybody pissing me off today? "I don't _need_ to answer to you. I don't answer to anyone Malfoy, get it right." I grabbed the letter, shoved it in to my pajama pants pockets and walked to the girl's dormitory staircase.

"In two weeks Sawyer, I'll be accompanying you. Don't fuck up, or else I'll get shit too."

I pretended to ignore him and walked up the stairs. God, I really don't care. I don't want to be part of this war. Whatever the outcome maybe, I just don't want to take part in it. Not one bit. I would like Voldemort to just die already; he's causing so much unnecessary problems. I would like Harry to live through this, to maybe one day live a happy life. God, I just want this all to be over and done with. But of course, that isn't the case, and I have about two weeks to figure out what to do…no pressure.

_We need some hope and recollection  
Maybe then there'll be less tension  
Take the one and burn the clothes off  
Proceed with caution_


End file.
